Boba fett
Clone Wars Boba Fett is de eerst gemaakte kloon van Jango fett.thumb|boba in season 5 of 6 Hij zag zijn vader doodgaan op de batle of Geonisis Aura Sing hielp hem wraak te nemen op Mace Windu(die zijn vader doode) Dit liep uit de hand en hij werd gebracht naar de gevangenis. Cad Bane had hem betaalt om ruzie te stoken tegen Ranko Hardeen. Hier door ontsnapte alle gevangende, ook Bossk en Boba.thumb|Boba Fett in zijn eerste Bounty Armor in de Clone Wars Hij werd ook ingehuurt voor de dochter van een rijke Belugan. Op het einde van de clone wars vierde hij zijn dertiende verjaardag. Dat is de leefdtijd als je volwassen bent voor een mandolarain. Han solo en Boba Fett kwammen elkaar tegen toen Boba 19 jaar oud was. Het waren niet echt de beste vrienden. 0 BBY - 3 BBY Rond 0 BBY vergezelde hij Greedo en Jabba The Hutt naar Tatioone. Na Greedo's Dood besprak Jabba met Solo over zijn belastingen. Solo zou dit oplossen ,maar had nooit veel tijd voor daar aan te denken. Zo plaatste Jabba een Death Mark op hem.thumb Die werd besproken met de Bounty Hunters,waaronder Boba,Bossk(zijn partner in de clone wars),Dengar en zelf een droid genaamt IG88-B. Darth Vader had Boba gevraagt hem te achtervolgen Hij slaagde er in Han Solo naar Jabba The Hutt te brengen. Want onderweg werd hij lastig gehouden door de Bounty Hunters die bij de bijeenkomst kwammen. Maar Darth Vader vriesde hem eerst tot Carbonite voor uittetesten of hij dat overleefde. Want deze Machine zou gebruikt moeten worden voor Luke Skywalker Boba doode onderweg IG88-B , 4-LOM en een van de bemmaningleden van Bossk's schip. 4 BBY : De Batle boven de great pit of Carkoon. Boba hoorde dat zijn collega Boussh Chewbacca gevangehoudt en naar Jabba's Palace brengt. Boba bleef in Jabba's Palace om te genieten van slavendansen en Rancor gevechten. Ook om dat Jabba zijn geld nog altijd niet gegeven had. Hij wist ook dat Boussh hem niet was. Hij was bij de ontmaskering van Boussh en moest haar(het was princess Leia) ook bij Jabba. Ook zag hij Luke vs de Rancor. Fett reisde mee naar de Sarlacc waar Solo en zijn vrienden zouden geofferd worden. Boba vermoedde dat er iets stond te gebeuren aangezien te veel puzzelstukken op hun plaats bleken te vallen. Toen Luke Skywalker zijn thumbLightsaber in handen kreeg dankzij R2-D2 was Fett er als de bliksem bij om te reageren. Boba vloog naar de Bantha -II Cargo Skiff en nadat Luke zijn EE-3 Blaster Rifle had vernietigd kon hij de Jedi vasthouden met zijn touw. Een schot van op de Khetanna verdoofde Fett echter en hij moest Luke laten gaan. Toen Boba weer bij bewustzijn was nam hij Luke onder schot maar dat was buiten zijn oude vijand Han Solo gerekend. Toevallig raakte Solo met een Vibro- Axe het Jetpack van Fett waardoor de Bounty Hunter ongecontroleerd wegschoot en via de Khettana in de muil van de Sarlacc belandde. EU Boba werd gered door Jawa's uit de sarlacc.thumb|Boba gered uit de sarlacc met geheugenverlies Hij redde zich zelf ook op het begin R2-D2 en CP30 zatten in de sandcrawler . ze werden ontvoerdt door de zelfde Jawa's. Han Solo vond Fett in de crawler met geheugen verlies. Hij hielp zo R2-D2 en Treepio eruit. Maar doordat een tijdje later Leia Han roepte kreeg Fett zijn geheugen terug. Hij begon te schieten naar Han. Han sprong uit de sandcrawler die net vastgegrepen werd door de great pit van Carkoon. De jawa's stierven en de crawler verpulzerde met Boba. Han dacht dat Boba dood was, maar de sarlacc spuugde stukken van de crawler uit. Hier tussen zat Boba bewusteloos. Boba deed in 19 BBY na lange tijd weer een verschijning voor Solo. Dit keer sloten ze vrede , maar ze zouden elkaar liefst nooit meer terugzien.thumb|160px Boba Fett trainde als Mandelore later nog de dochter van Solo, Jaina Solo Hij vechte ook nog tegen Bossk(boba verloor) en vechte samen met Solo. Boba werd zijn Ex vijand, en ze werden langzaam goeie vrienden. Boba kreeg twee dochters waaronder er een stierf. een van zijn dochters, Ailyn Vell , was zelf goeie vriendin met Jaina Solo. Optredens *Star Wars II : Attack of The Clones *Star Wars IV : A New Hope -Special Edition *Star Wars V : The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars VI : Return Of the Jedi *Star Wars VI : Return Of the Jedi -Special Edition *Star Wars : The Holliday Special -Teken Film *Star Wars : The Holiday Special - Echte Film(mensen) *Star Tours *Star Wars : Droidsthumb *Star Wars : The Clone Wars (reeks): . Death Trap .R2 Come Home .Lethal Trackdown .Deception .Bounty *Star Wars: De televisieserie(opnames zijn begonnen in 2010,we wachten er nog op) thumb|right|300px Categorie:characters Categorie:clone wars Categorie:Bounty hunters Categorie:Jabba the hutt